Many systems can receive an input supply voltage from a power supply, for example, to power electronic circuits or devices in the systems. Since some of these systems can include electronic circuits or devices, such as touch screen displays, which perform operations in response to signals with a voltage level that differs from that of the input supply voltage, the systems can include charge pumps or other voltage altering device to boost or lower the voltage level of the input supply voltage.
The charge pumps can provide a boosted voltage signal to a drive system, which can selectively provide the boosted voltage signal as a drive signal for a load, for example, a touch screen display. The drive system typically includes multiple series switches to selectively provide the drive signal to the touch screen display, for example, to alter between providing the boosted voltage signal to the touch screen display and receiving touch detection signaling from the touch screen display. These multiple series switches, however, introduce a path resistance, which lowers the voltage level and current of the drive signal. The lower voltage level of the drive signal can reduce a signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) of touch detection signaling received from the touch screen display, making it more difficult to detect touches on the touch screen display. The lower current level of the drive signal can affect performance of the touch screen panel, for example, by slowing response time.